


Being Sold To Pedro Pascal

by conniekinnie



Category: Celebrities - Fandom, Pedro Pascal - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Joke Fic, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conniekinnie/pseuds/conniekinnie
Summary: this is exactly what you think.real summary: your mom makes a deal with a certain Chilean actor, arranging a marriage for you and him.(on hiatus for now i’m sorry!! i promise i’ll finish it one day i’m just currently more passionate about writing other things)
Relationships: Pedro Pascal/Reader, Pedro Pascal/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	Being Sold To Pedro Pascal

**Author's Note:**

> reader doesn’t know who Pedro is, and is very stubborn, at first. there will eventually be smut, so be warned!!

you were jolted from your peaceful slumber with a shake of your shoulder. you lazily squinted your tired eyes, the sunlight coming through your curtained windows being all too harsh for you, as you looked to the source of your awakening. your mother was standing to the side of your bed, an impatient expression written on her face as she glared at your half-awake form.  
“come on, y/n, it’s time to go! get up, now!” she urged as she put her hands on her hips.  
huh? what was she talking about? it was a simple saturday morning, you couldn’t remember making plans for the day.  
“uh, what? where are we going?” you questioned, your speech a bit slurred and your voice still sleepy.  
“go get dressed and wash up, then meet me in the kitchen.” she replied, before quickly turning and walking out of the room before you could ask anything else.  
okay, i guess. you scanned your brain again as you got out of bed, trying to find something that you had planned to do today. knowing you, if you did have plans, you wouldn’t have made them until the afternoon, so you could sleep in. sighing at your defeat, you shuffled over to your closet to pick out an outfit. sifting through your wardrobe, you decided on a boxy, cropped tee shirt and a pair of black, fitted leggings. bringing your clothes and underwear over to the bathroom, you start to get ready for your undisclosed task for the day. you brush your teeth, brush through your hair, opting to leave it down and flowing, and wash your face. lastly, you put on some simple makeup, then you change into your outfit. almost ready to go, you grab your bag, put on your shoes, and finish with your favorite perfume.  
entering the kitchen, the sight of your mother sitting at the table with an unfamiliar, middle aged man makes you stop abruptly. they notice you come in, a quizzical look on your face, and you lock eyes with the stranger. your expression fades from your face as you take in the man’s striking features, and you feel your cheeks become hot with his gaze.  
“y/n, meet Pedro. he’s going to be your husband, so don’t be rude, okay?” she states, simultaneously answering and creating more of your questions.  
your eyes went wide, eyebrows furrowing above them, while they both waited calmly for your outburst.  
“what?! what are you even talking about?! first, you wake me up on a saturday morning with no explanation, and now you tell me i’m getting married to someone i just met?!” you exclaimed, your voice rising in pitch and volume. you couldn’t care if you yelled a little, this was absolutely crazy! there was no way in hell you were going to get married, or even set up with, some random guy, especially by your mother!  
“listen, honey.. you know we’ve been really tight on money recently, and well, this kind gentleman has offered to make an arrangement with us.” she explains, offering you a warming smile in hopes of your acceptance. Pedro watched you with slightly furrowed brows and a pouted lip, as if he had felt bad for you.  
“are you for real right now?! you sold me this guy so you don’t have to work?!” you gestured to the brown-eyed man that sat across from your mother.  
“that is absolutely ridiculous!” you were full on shouting now as you stomped over to the kitchen table, you just couldn’t believe what you were hearing right now. huffing in frustration, you crossed your arms over your chest as you glared at Pedro, then to your mother as you waited for her to try and justify this situation.  
“hey, be nice, will you? he’s doing us all a big favor, including you! just give him a chance, y/n.” she took your left hand into both of hers, pleading you with a puppy-dog look. you sighed, letting your form deflate with the way she had touched your heart. you really couldn’t be angry at her when she looked at you so meaningfully. you knew she just wanted to do what was best for the family, even if it meant giving you away to this man, who was definitely much older than you. you muttered out an unenthusiastic agreement and pulled away from her hold on you.  
Pedro stood up from his seat, closely towering over you with his large form, and gave you a warm smile. you felt your heart skip a beat at the proximity, at how much taller he was than you, and at how good he smelled, a sort of woodsy cinnamon with a hint of citrus. you blinked yourself out of your thoughts, there was no way you were going to fall for this man so easily. coming back to earth, Pedro outstretched his hand to you, and you gave him a limp fish handshake.  
“it’s nice to meet you, y/n. my name is José Pedro Balmaceda Pascal, but you can just call me Pedro!” he says, a latino accent slipping out when he said his full name. oh, great, and he has a cute fucking accent.  
“hi.. i’m y/n y/l/n.” you made sure to sound stubborn and firm, despite your already blooming attraction to him. sure, you agreed to the “deal” but you still weren’t eager for whatever was to come.  
“so! Pedro has a whole day planned out for you, yknow, so you can get to know each other!” your mother chimes in, getting up from the table to clean up the now-empty coffee mugs.  
“but i didn’t even have breakfast yet, i’m hungry.” you blurt out, trying not to be whisked away by Pedro so soon.  
“why don’t i take you out for breakfast, then? do you have everything you need to go?” he offers, and you couldn’t help but be flattered that he’d be so generous and caring already.  
“yeah, i guess so.. fine.” you weren’t about to reject free food, so you agreed. he seemed pleased with your response and you guessed he learned that you were going to be a tough egg to crack.  
“have fun, lovebirds! but not too much fun!” she laughed as you rolled your eyes.  
Pedro gazed at you with those sparkly, chocolatey brown orbs, and extended his arm for you. ignoring him, you trudged to the front door and he opened it for you. sighing, you walked out and shut it behind you two as he fished his car keys out from his pocket.  
here goes nothing, you thought to yourself.


End file.
